Back in Time
by Sonijanu54
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy the new Head Girl and Boy. They work on a special project together. But it all goes wrong when they are transported to Chicago some 17 years back. READ THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy the new Head Girl and Boy. They DO NOT share a rooms. They work on a special project. It all goes wrong when Hermione and Draco wake up in the past.

* * *

Hermione Granger was in Diagon Ally looking for her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley. They had left her at Flourish and Blotts about three hours ago. Hermione Granger was a bookworm. She was very curious and loved reading and taking in new information. Hermione walked through the Diagon Ally, but there was no sign of Harry or any other red heads. Thinking that they might have left for the Burrow, she started walking towards the Leakey Cauldron. It was mid-July, and the sun was shining. It was pleasant overall. If an outsider looked, it would seem as though it was a perfect world. The witches and wizards were shopping around, and their kids were looking at the broomsticks. But reality was another thing. Voldemort was growing stronger everyday. The ministry did not want the magical community to panic, so they had stationed aurors at the Diagon Ally. It was false sense of security. 

Walking around the Diagon Ally, Hermione noticed that there a corner that no witches or wizards went by. Curiously, she looked around. Making sure no one saw her, she entered the Konckturn Ally. Looking around, she saw why any decent wizard didn't enter this Ally. It was dark and damp. There was a sense of evil in the air.

"Didn't know you had it in you to come here, Mudblood." A smooth voice said behind Hermione, making her jump.

"Do you always have to be a sneaky bastard, ferret?" retorted Hermione, making Draco Malfoy chuckle softly. He was wearing a navy cloak with high collars. His face was hidden in the shadows.

"If I wasn't so sneaky, I wouldn't be a Slytherin. If I were you, I'd be as far from Knockturn Ally as possible. People might think that you are interested in Dark Arts." Draco said, leaning lazily on the wall, looking as though he owned the world.

"Why should I listen to you Malfoy?"

"Look Granger, I don't care what you do, but you need to stay away from Knockturn Ally. Bad thing happen here, ones that you cannot imagine even in your worst nightmare. I suggest you get out of here before anyone else finds you. Although it wouldn't be a great loss." Malfoy said arrogantly.

"Piss of, Malfoy." Hermione turned and walked towards Diagon Ally. _That prat! How dare he call me Mudblood! I can't wait until I get to school. I am going to put him into so many detentions, he won't have a life,_ Hermione thought. Turning around the corner, she bumped and fell on someone with red hair.

"Oof! Watch where you- Oh it's just you, Hermione." Ron said. "We have been looking for you forever. Harry and Ginny are going to meet us in Leaky Cauldron. Where were you?"

'Huh? Oh, I was finished shopping for the books, so I came looking for you, but couldn't find you." Hermione was still on top of Ron.

"How cute!" a snide voice said. "The weasel and the mudblood. I always knew you had a bad taste in people, Weasel. This just proves it even more." Draco couldn't help it. It was too easy to get them riled up.

"Shut it, Malfoy! At least my father is not serving some evil wizard." Ron tried. It had the intended effect. Malfoy's sneer was back in place along with hatred filled eyes.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. If you know what's good for you, you better stop talking about my father." Draco whispered. Whispering was a lot more effective than yelling. It had the desired effect. Weasley shut up immediately.

"Let's go, Ron. Harry and Gin are waiting for us." Hermione dragged Ron, as he was too busy glaring at Malfoy.

Hermione dragged Ron all the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You can let me go now, Mione." Ron huffed.

"Ron, you should know better than to pick fights with Malfoy Jr. He is rumored to be a death eat –" Hermione was hushed by Ron's lips crushing on hers.

"Get a room two of you." Harry said grinning.

"Sorry, but it was an only way I know to make you shut up." Ron said to Hermione after pulling away breathlessly.

"Harry, I've seen how you with Gin. You should be the last person to tell us to get a room." Hermione said smiling.

"What do you mean? What have you been doing to my little sister, Harry? I swear, if you hurt her, I'll make sure you never have children again." Ron said, automatically going into the protective brother mode.

"Oh calm down, he isn't doing anything to me." Ginny replied.

"But Mione said –"

"Let me rephrase that, big brother. Harry and I aren't doing anything that you and Hermione wouldn't do." Ginny said smirking.

"But we are a year older than yo-"

"Oh, give them a break, Ron. Let's go. You mother will be waiting for us. I still have to pack. I can't believe that we are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Oh, I can't wait. I read some of the books. They look really interesting. There was one about Potions…." The rest of the group blocked her out after the first few sentences and flood to the Burrow.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. The couples packed and went to sleep in their respective rooms.

* * *

"Goodbye, Mum!" 

"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley."

It was the next day, and the couples were saying farewell to the Weasleys and Order member who had accompanied them.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione passed many compartments and greeted old friends.

They walked to the last compartment and sat down.

"What do you think our chances are of winning the Quidditch Cup?" Ron asked as soon as they sat down.

"Well, Ravenclaws lost their seeker and two chasers. Hufflepuff has lost everyone else but their beaters and a chaser. Slytherin, on the other hand –" Harry was cut off by Hermione standing up.

"Sorry, but I have to go to the Head compartment." Hermione said. It was a fib, but she'd rather read in peace than listen to the other three talk about Quidditch.

"But the prefect meeting doesn't start until 1 o'clock." Depend on Ron to catch even the smallest of her lies.

"I know. I am the Head Girl so I have to be there early." It wasn't exactly a lie. The Heads had to be there 10 minutes before the prefects.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

The Head compartment was empty when Hermione went in there. Hermione couldn't wait to find out who the Head Boy was. Ron was a senior prefect. It'd either be a prefect from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She was sure that Dumbledore would never put a Gryffindor with a Slytherin. That was just unthinkable. Hermione pulled out a book from her trunk and started reading. It was a half hour before she was disturbed. Her back was to the door when it opened. 

"Hey, Mudblood" said a familiar voice.

"Malfoy, this is the Head Compartment. You shouldn't be here."

"I figured you'd be the Head Girl. You are the biggest Know-It-All I know. And I have just as much right to be here as you. I am the Head Boy, Mudblood." Although Malfoy called her a mudblood, there wasn't as much venom as usual.

"What! You can't be the Head Boy. What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Thanks, Granger. I am so honored that you think so highly of me." Draco said. _She definitely looks better than last year. She developed some curves. And her hair looks so darn soft. Is this how she always looked? Nah, I'd noticed her sooner if she did._

"Shut it, ferret-boy."

They sat in silence for the rest of the time until the prefects started piling in.

"What is he doing here, Mione?" Ron said indicating Draco as he entered the compartment.

"_He_ is the Head Boy." Mione said uninterestedly.

"Yeah, so you better watch your step, or else I can select another prefect instead of you." Malfoy sneered.

"You would need a valid reason for that." Ron said.

"Not if I go to a certain Potions Master, I don't." Draco retorted.

"I also have to confirm that you are telling the truth about Ron. So let's settle down."

The rest of the meeting went by smoothly.

"… so if you have a question or need assistance, please, do not hesitate to see us or any teachers." Hermione finished.

The prefects started going back to their own compartments or to patrol the train. Ron was waiting for Hermione in a corner.

"Are ready to go Hermione?" Ron asked after the last of the prefects left.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I have to finish the Patrol schedule." Hermione said.

"Ok, I'll stay here with you."

"Thanks, Ron. I'd like tha –"

"Weasley, you are doing the Patrols with Abbott." Malfoy cut Hermione off. "Do as I say. Even Granger cannot about how you refused to patrol." Malfoy said as he saw Ron opened his mouth.

"I'll see you later." Rom mumbled as he exited, but not before throwing Malfoy a dirty glare.

"Why did you assign him to patrol? We already have three prefects doing that." Hermione retorted after Ron left.

"I just didn't want him with me when I am working," Malfoy shrugged casually.

Hermione went back to working on the schedule. Malfoy was still hanging around.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she noticed Malfoy staring at her. "Why are you still here?

"Who said I can't stay here?"

"No one. But I am just wondering. I didn't think that a Malfoy would spend more time than he had to with a muggle-born."

"True. But I'd rather spend more time with you than with Pansy." Malfoy said with a disgusted look. "And there is another reason."

"What?" Hermione asked curiously. She couldn't think of any other reason.

"This." In a swift movement, Malfoy put his lips on hers and started kissing her thoroughly. He pulled back after few seconds.

"Why?" was all Hermione managed to get out.

"I don't like having regrets." Malfoy said and left the compartment.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please Review! If you have any questions, email me sonijanu90 (Take out the space between the 0 and ).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The character's thoughts will be placed in the parenthesis. It is going to be a HermioneDraco story for those of you who don't know. This story is kinda AUish after HBP.

Disclaimers: Would I be posting this story online on if I owned it? Well, I wouldn't. The site is called Fanfiction for a reason.

_Recap_

"_This." In a swift movement, Malfoy put his lips on hers and started kissing her thoroughly. He pulled back after few seconds._

"_Why?" was all Hermione managed to get out._

"_I don't like having regrets." Malfoy said and left the compartment._

_End of Chapter 1_

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home!

(What did that mean? 'I don't like having regrets.') Hermione repeated this a few times, trying to find a different meaning than what was implied.(I am nothing more than a mudblood to him. Then why did he kiss me. And moreover, why did I enjoy it. ) Hermione was trying to figure out why Malfoy kissed her. She was smart, but she couldn't figure it out. She didn't like not-knowing or being confused. And that was exactly how she was feeling right now, confused. She was still in the Head Compartment. She didn't want to go back and face Ron. Although, she didn't kiss Malfoy, she had enjoyed it immensely. More than she should have, even more than Ron's kisses. That was why she felt guilty. Now she knew how Malfoy could kiss like, she felt like there was something missing from Ron's kisses.

An announcement broke through Hermione's thoughts.

"We will be arriving in Hogsmeade in about 15 minutes. Please change into your school robes if you haven't already done so."

Hermione changed into her robes and went to find Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They were playing Exploding Snap.

"Hey, Mione! You've been gone a long time. What were you doing? Ron got back a long time ago after he did his rounds." Harry said, looking up.

"Oh, I was just making the schedules. I wanted to make sure that Ron wasn't patrolling with Malfoy too much. I doubt I would find them alive after a few hours." Hermione said as she sat by Ron.

"Ron told me you were with Malfoy. Are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed slightly when Malfoy was mentioned. Ginny, who was watching Ron and Harry play cards, noticed that immediately, and made a mental note to ask Hermione as soon as she was alone.

The train stopped after several minutes, and the Hogwarts' students got out of the train.

"First ye'rs! Over here! Move!" Hagrid's voice boomed. Tiny looking kids moved out of the crowed towards the half giant.

Rest of the students went to the carriages. It was a surprisingly quiet ride. They reached Hogwarts in no time. The castle looked warm and cozy. It was hard to believe that it was the trio's last year in school. The past six years were the best of their lives. It'd definitely be hard to say goodbye to Hogwarts.

All Hogwarts students except the first years settled in their regular seats in the Great Hall. Soon, the doors opened, revealing the nervous first years led by Professor McGonagall. The Trio waited for the Sorting Hat to sing a song, but it remained quiet. After few minutes silence, Dumbledore indicated McGonagall to start the sorting. The new students all came forward when their names were called and put on the sorting hat. There were eight new Gryffindors, six new Ravenclaws, six Hufflepuffs, and ten Slytherins. Everyone looked up expectantly at Dumbledore, waiting for him to say something. Dumbledore stood up and looked at his students gravely.

"Welcome back our old students! Welcome our newcomers. There are dangerous times ahead of us. Voldemort –" there were many gasps and other nervous reactions as Dumbledore said the dark lord's name. "is gaining power and followers. I must ask you to pick the side you'd like to be on. I must remind you that light has always overcome darkness. No matter your decision, Hogwarts will provide you with Education and Protection." He waited a few moments before continuing.

"On the lighter side, I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks, who is also an Auror, but is taking a leave of absence upon my request."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at Tonks, then at eachother, confirming what they heard and saw, and started clapping. Ron whistled.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Harry said as he started eating.

(An interesting year, indeed.) Hermione thought as she looked over at the Slytherin table, catching a blonde's eyes.

* * *

They say that there is a first time for everything. Hermione proved that. For the first time in over ten years, Hermione Anne Granger overslept. It was the first day of class. Hermione barely had time to dress and run to the classroom. Luckily, their first class was DADA and Tonks… Professor Tonks would not be as unfair as Snape.

"Hey, Mione. Where were you?" Ron asked as he kissed her on a cheek. Hermione tensed. Then she scowled herself. Ron did this every time there was someone in the room with her, kiss her on the cheek that is. Now for some unknown reason, she wanted to move away from him. Unfortunately, Malfoy had just entered and caught the fleeting expression on Hermione's face.

"Wow, Weasel. You can't even keep a mudblood satisfied." Malfoy drawled.

"Hey, Malfoy, at least I have a girlfriend who is not a slut." Ron retorted lamely. Pansy Parkinson, who had been watching the whole exchange quietly, now got up, and walked over to Ron.

"You don't know anything about me, so don't even try judging me, Weasel." Pansy said, and slapped Ron across the cheek, clearly leaving her fingerprints. Before anyone could move, Professor Tonks entered the classroom. Professor Tonks surveyed the scene before her eyes. It was quite obvious that the Potter Gang and the Malfoy Gang were fighting.

"What happened here?" She asked particularly to no one.

"He called me slut!"

"She slapped me!" Ron and Pansy started talking at the same time.

"Five points from both your houses. To eliminate any house rivalry, both of you will serve detentions together. Please report to my office tonight after dinner." Tonks hated people who still fought over such small matters when there was a bigger threat, in the form of Voldemort.

"Let's begin our first lesson. This year, every student will do a specific research project. It will use your knowledge of both Potions and DADA. Professor Snape will explain this project in details to you in your next class. You will work in partners. I was originally going to let you pick your partners, but due to the incident earlier, I will pick your partners for you. Please sit together with your partners when I call your name."

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Longbottom."

"Mr. Crabbe and Ms. Patil. Parvati Patil."

"Mr. Goyle and Ms. Brown."

"Mr. Dean and Ms. Bones."

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Gran – Ms. Parkinson."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Finnigan."

"Mr. Smith and Ms. Patil. Padma Patil."

There were only two people left. They looked at each other, horror etched on their faces.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."

They groaned.

"Wonderful. Now, each pair will have to work together on their topics. I will assign you a spell. You must find as much information on it as you can. You will need to know its origin, how much power one must have to cast the spell, and how it is generally used. You will need to find out which potion has the same effect. You will need to research the potion, its ingredients, each ingredients property, and the part the ingredient plays in the potion. You must list the positive and the negative side of using the potions/spell. Professor Snape will explain everything else." Tonks paused. "When I call your name, one of you must come up and I will assign you your spell."

Tonks went through all the pairs. Harry and Seamus had to research an appearance transformation spell. Ron and Pansy had to research the strongest love spells. Hermione and Draco were assigned Time travel spells. It was a major project. The bell rang, dismissing the class.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter and Weasley, please stay after class." Tonks said.

After everyone left, Tonks looked at them.

"I am really sorry. I was a bit harsh, but you really need to get past this childish rivalry. It is very immature, Ron."

"I agree," Hermione said. "But why did you have to pair me up with Malfoy." Hermione whined.

"You are the two top students. It wouldn't be fair if you weren't challenged by each other." Tonks said, her eyes twinkling. "Well, I just wanted to apologize, but I am your Professor, so I must treat everyone equally."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked to Great Hall for lunch after a few minutes of chatting.

"I am starved." Ron said. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Do you think it's too early to start practicing for Quidditch?" Harry, the Quidditch captain asked as they were eating lunch.

"It's never too early, Mate."

Hermione blocked the conversation, thinking about the project, her eyes wandering around the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the Slytherin table, eating lunch, facing the Gryffindor Table, when he caught Hermione Granger staring at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Granger looked away. He had expected that. Draco Malfoy had been studying Hermione Granger, subconsciously, for a couple of years now. She was still a mudblood, but fascinating mudblood. One would think that she had a perfect life; but she was flawed just like everyone else. She bit her lower lip or chewed her nails when she was nervous, as she was doing right now, after getting caught staring at him again. Draco also knew that Weasley and Potter were talking about Quidditch by the way that Granger was looking around for something more interesting. Granger was fascinating and interesting, may be that's why he had kissed her on the train yesterday. For some unknown reason, Draco kept thinking about the kiss. He even dreamed about it. About how right it felt to kiss Hermione. How soft her lips were. How her mouth had tasted. How soft and sweet her lips had been...

(She is a mudblood.) Draco reminded himself.

(But a beautiful and desirable mudblood.) The nicer part of Draco spoke.

(Think about what would happen if Father found out what you were thinking. Mudblood are born to be our slaves, not lovers.) the real Draco spoke.

(Slaves, hah! Then why can't you thinking about her. I am very certain that you don't think about all your house-elves as much as you think about her.) the nicer part said. Draco continued to argue over it until the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. The food vanished from the plates.

The next class was potions.

"Stay with your partners." Greeted Snape. "We are going to the library to research our projects. You must find the potion that corresponds with your spell by the end of the period." The partners walked silently, side-by-side, to the library, lead by Professor Snape.

"Please sit with your partner, and away from other pairs. I will be walking around, watching your progression."

Hermione and Draco found a secluded corner of the library and went to search for any books that might help them. Together, they looked through shelves without talking.

"Ooh! I think I found it." Hermione said excitedly after several minutes.

"Give it here, Mudblood." Malfoy snatched the book from her. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Over here. It says the spell, but the potion part is cut off." Hermione's face fell.

"Well at least we found the Spell."

"Apoye en tiempo."

Hermione and Draco breathed the spell, their wands moving simultaneously in the instructed way. A white ray sprouted from both their wands, connecting.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked quietly.

Before Draco could answer, their feet were off ground, and the world began to spin.

Thanks to my reviewers: peanuttidy, HRInuyashaFan16, andslytherinjolie. You are the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: The thoughts are in ().

_Recap:_

_Hermione and Draco breathed the spell, their wands moving simultaneously in the instructed way. A white ray sprouted from both their wands, connecting._

"_What is going on?" Hermione asked quietly._

_Before Draco could answer, their feet were off ground, and the world began to spin._

_End Recap._

Back in time

Chapter 3

Ron was annoyed. He knew that Tonks had given him the Love Spells, _and _partnered him with the Parkinson cow just because they had a little dispute. He also had to serve detention. Why couldn't he have been partnered with Hermione?

Pansy was having similar thoughts. She was going to have to work with her – _the_ Weasel. It hurt to see him everyday with the mudblood, but now she was going to have to hear him whine. God, why did everything have to be so hard?

"Did you find any good books?" Ron asked.

"No" came the reply from Pansy.

"It wouldn't take Hermione half as long to find anything in the library." Ron said.

(God, I hate it when he mentions _her._ Why do I even like him?) Pansy thought before she answered. "That's because she spends more time here than any other person here, including Madam Pince." Her voice dripped with malice.

"It's better than finding your precious boyfriend, Malfoy, bedding other girls." Ron said hatefully.

"Draco is not my boyfriend." It was true. Pansy was close to Draco, but not because they were romantically involved. Pansy and Draco had grown up together. Their families had been friends and allies for generations. Pansy and Draco were nothing more than friends. Well, nothing more than friends who had occasional sex with each other.

"Liar. I've seen how you cling to him everyday, following him like a puppy." Ron answered.

(Was there jealousy in his voice?) Pansy asked herself, (Nah, just wishful thinking.)

"Jealous of Draco, Weasel?" Pansy asked, her voice slightly teasing.

"Malfoy? Why would I be jealous of him?" Ron asked. Although he was denying it, his ears had started to turn red. "Because he has you? I'd rather go after Millicent Bulstrode than be jealous of Malfoy."

"It was just a question, Weasley." Pansy said dismissively as she returned her attention to looking for books.

It was several minute before the bell rang. Snape could be heard yelling at one of his students.

"Where is Ms. Granger, Longbottom?"

"I.. I d-don't know, s-sir."

"You were sitting only three seats away from her. How could you not know?" Snape snapped.

"Um, Professor Snape, sir?"

"What is it Mr. Zabini?"

"Draco is also missing, sir."

"What do you mean, 'Draco is also missing', Zabini? They can't just simply disappear."

(Although I doubt that Draco would go anywhere with Granger.) Professor Snape thought.

"What is going on?" Harry asked as he had just heard the commotion and joined the group.

"Hermione's missing." Neville said.

"What do you mean _missing_? What happened?"

"I was getting a book when I heard someone whispering. I thing there were two voices. Then I saw a bright flash, but when I tried to find out who it was, no one was there. And then Snape started yelling about how he couldn't find Hermione. And now Malfoy is missing as well." Neville said, looking slightly guilty.

"Malfoy is missing?" Ron said gleefully, as he had only heard the last sentence. "That's great."

"WHAT! Draco is missing?" Pansy said, shocked.

"Ms. Parkinson, please keep your voice down." came Professor Snape's order.

"And no that's not great Ron. Hermione is missing as well." Harry said. Ron's face changed from being content to being furious.

"If that bastard even touches the hair on Hermy's body, I am going to _kill_ him." Ron chocked out.

"I doubt that Draco would ever touch filth like her." Pansy muttered, just loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear. Harry seemed to ignore her, but Ron just got riled up all over again.

But before Ron could reply, Harry drew their attention.

"Would you two just drop it? Look, Professor Dumbledore is coming here." Harry said absently. Professor Dumbledore had been informed of the situation and had come down to talk to Professor Snape. He talked quietly for a few minutes and then walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing with Pansy and Blaise.

"Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, please follow me to my office." Dumbledore said.

Ron muttered something unintelligible all the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Sour Skittles." Dumbledore said to the gargoyle which guarded the headmaster's office. Despite the bad news of disappearance, Harry chuckled. The headmaster was not going to change anytime soon. "Please take a seat."

After everyone was seated, Dumbledore continued.

"It has appeared that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger have disappeared. Professor Snape told us that they were researching time travel spells. They have been sent to the past or the future. We do not know where they are." Dumbledore paused. His face was itched with worry. "What we do know is that the spell they were researching. The book was on the table where they were working. It was a rather old spell. The spell hasn't been used in a while because it only sends the performer 20 years at most.. I have had five time travel students. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger were a couple of them. They are about 17 years back in time. All we can do is wait."

"So when are they coming back?" Pansy asked, her face anxious.

"As soon as they find Hogwarts."

"But what if they are in the muggle world?" Ron asked.

"Then they have to find their way to any magical library." Dumbledore said gently. "Any other questions?" Dumbledore asked. The rest shook their heads.

"There is one thing I would like for you to do. It is a known fact that when a person comes back from time traveling, they usually are very weak. To make this easier for Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, there is a potion that needs to be made. Would any of you like to help?"

There were four nods.

"Good. Please report to Professor Snape's classroom after dinner this evening." Professor Dumbledore stood up, dismissing four concerned students.

* * *

"Ouch!" Hermione said. Her muscles were very sore and she couldn't move, as something heavy was on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the middle of nowhere. She was lying on grass with Malfoy on top of her. She nudged him with her arm.

"Malfoy! Wake up!" Hermione said.

"Lemme sleep, Wiffy." Malfoy said in a gruff voice.

(Even when he is sleeping, he is annoying.) Hermione thought and giggled.

Draco's body stiffened when he heard someone giggle. It had sounded like a person, not a house-elf. He looked around to find him on top of Granger.

"Aaaah! Granger, what are you doing here?" He asked bosily

"What do you think I am doing?" Hermione snapped. "Where are we anyways?"

"Not at Hogwarts." Draco said.

"No, duh! It'd take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." Hermione said sarcastically.

"What's a rocket scientist?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a muggle thing."

"Figures. Nonsense like that." Draco muttered. Hermione just ignored him.

Looking around, she noticed that they were near a park. It was a residential area. There was hill. There was a factory nearby, as there was smoke rising from a chimney. There were children playing in the park, with their mothers sitting on the bench, gossiping. It looked like it was early evening.

"Look over there." Draco pointed to the park. "We can go over and ask them how to get to Hogwarts." He started moving towards the park, but stopped when he noticed that Granger wasn't following him.

"What now?" Draco asked, obviously annoyed.

"I just don't think it is wise to ask them how to get to Hogwarts." Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

"We don't know where we are. We are here because we were doing the time-travel spell in the library. We could be back in time, or be in the future." Hermione said wisely. "That reminds me, do you have your wand?" Hermione searched the pockets of her robes, pulling out her wand.

"I have mine, too." Draco said. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Trying doing the counter-spell." Hermione said in a voice that suggested that she could not believe that Malfoy was that dumb.

"I know that, you filthy Mudblood! What I meant was do you know what the counter spell is?"

"Why don't you say what you mean? It'd be less confusing." Hermione countered. "Oh, and I never thought to look for the counter-spell." Hermione said in defeated voice.

"I never thought of it either. So what do we do now?"

"I guess we have to know what year we are in. Then we can find our way back to Hogwarts. We can go and follow one of the mothers back to their house, and try to tell what year it is."

"Sure."

They waited until for over an hour in silence. The children, it seemed, didn't want to go home, and the mothers were too busy to notice that it was getting dark.

"How are we going to find out what year we are in?" Draco finally asked.

"We can look for technological advances. Oh, look, they are getting ready to go." Indeed, the children were off the side, and the mothers were bidding each other good-byes.

"Let's go." Hermione said as she got up.

Hermione and Draco went down hill and followed a pair of children down the block. They waited until the children went into the house.

"We can't just ring the door bell and ask them what year it is. What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

Draco's face twisted into a smirk, "We are going to spy."

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

Draco looked around the house. No one was around to see what they were doing. He looked at the window.

"We are going to hide in between those bushes," Draco pointed.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, and do as I do." Draco situated himself between two bushes quite easily, and Hermione followed suit, although not as gracefully. (Think of Harry trying to listen to the news in OotP.)

Fortunately, it was news hour, and the television was turned on.

"Good Evening, Chicago. It is 6:00 PM on April 26, 1988. It was very sunny and warm today with high on 83 degrees……"

The weather report went on for several minutes.

"We are back 17 years." Hermione breathed, but Draco wasn't paying attention. There was a picture of Draco and Hermione in the TV.

"… Drake Granger and Hermione Malfoy are wanted for robbery. They are both 18 years old and very dangerous. Please call the nearest police station if you see them."

A/N: I am so terribly sorry that I took so long to update, but I was busy over the holidays and finals. Thanks for the reviews:Mangoes2oo5, peanuttidy, and The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton! You guys are the best. Luv ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: (Why do I even waste my time writing these? Not like anyone ever read them!) But anyways, if I owned any of these characters, I'd be publishing my own books, not writing a fanfic. But I love Harry Potter, so I am writing a fanfiction. Oh and the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Drake Granger and Hermione Malfoy are Hermione and Draco's very distant relatives. There will be more details in this and next chapter. I chose Chicago, because that's where I live and it will be harder for Draco and Hermione to find their way back, giving me more things to write on. Lolz. Oh and I have a question. I am thinking about increasing the ratings for later chapters, not the next few but ones after that, to M. Please tell me what you would like to read. Thanks.

_Recap:_

"_Good Evening, Chicago. It is 6:00 PM on April 26, 1988. It was very sunny and warm today with high on 83 degrees……"_

_The weather report went on for several minutes._

"_We are back 17 years." Hermione breathed, but Draco wasn't paying attention. There was a picture of Draco and Hermione in the TV._

"… _Drake Granger and Hermione Malfoy are wanted for robbery. They are both 18 years old and very dangerous. Please call the nearest police station if you see them."_

_End Recap._

(Hermione is really gone. I don't even know how she is. I am such a bad boyfriend. What if she is in a forest or a desert? What if she is thirsty or hungry? Oh, that reminds me to ask for the leftover fudge-sundae from yesterday. Focus, Ron. Hermione. Gone. Back in time. With the white ferret.) Ron's thoughts were running wild. He and Harry, along with Zabini and Parkinson were exiting from Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Parkinson, may I have a word with the two of you?" Dumbledore asked. They both turned, and urged their companions to go without them.

"Please take a seat." They sat.

"Seeing as Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are not here, we need new Heads. Would you like to be the new Head Boy and Girl?" They both looked at him stunned.

"This, of course will be a permanent position, seeing as Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger will be gone for quite some time. I would understand if you did not want the extra responsibility. We can discuss the responsibilities if you would accept this position." Dumbledore looked taken aback. He had thought that they would accept the position readily.

Ron looked at Parkinson. She was very white. If he could avoid her outside of the meetings, they would make passable Heads.

Pansy looked at Ron. He was watching her. It was as if he was measuring her, and she didn't like the look. "I will be honored to be the new Head Girl, Headmaster." Pansy said.

"As will I. The Head Boy position I mean." Ron said.

"Good, Good." Dumbledore beamed. "Now, we must discuss your living arrangements. The head boy and girl are given the new Head rooms are occupied by Hermione and Draco. Their things can only be moved out at the end of the year. There are other rooms I'd like you to take a look at, but there is a special one I would recommend." Dumbledore paused. "These quarters include a special library. In there, there are books that are not appropriate for other students. It may help you bring back Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger faster by doing some research."

"That's good." Pansy said puzzled as to why the headmaster was looking at them questioningly.

"Oh, yes, and they are joined." Dumbledore said, remembering that he had withheld that piece of information."

"Joined?" Ron asked.

"It means that you two will have to share a common room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. You will have separate bedrooms." Dumbledore added after seeing the looks on the faces of his new Heads. "Would you prefer that over separate quarters? It would be easier for other students to find you both at the same place, rather than separately."

"I wouldn't mind sharing quarters if that means that we will find Draco faster, sir." Pansy said. Dumbledore looked at Ron with raised eyebrows.

"It's okay with me, Headmaster." Ron said grudgingly.

"Good. Professor McGonagall will show you to your new rooms and will give the list of rules. You may leave." Dumbledore said, smiling. He flooed Professor McGonagall's quarters and started explaining.

Ron and Pansy left without delay. Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the bottom of the revolving stairs.

"Congratulations, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall greeted them. "Follow me please." They followed her without looking at each other. They went up the moving staircases to the first floor (I don't remember where the Headmaster's office is, so I am going to put it on the ground floor). They went through a hallway and turned. The transfiguration teacher stopped in front of a portrait a mermaid (Sorry, couldn't come up with anything original).

"This is the entrance to your dorms. The current password is 'unicorn horns', but you may change the password when both Heads are present. Please enter." The portrait opened to reveal an arch. It was made from stones and jewels. Pansy gasped.

"Here are your quarters. Your things have been moved. Please feel free to explore. There is a prefects meeting at 9 pm tonight. Please do not be late." With that McGongall turned and left the room.

"Wow." Ron muttered.

The common room was filled with very comfortable looking couches. In the middle of the room was a mahogany table with flowers on the top of it. There were four doors in the living room. The outer most ones lead to their separate bedrooms, with their names on it. One was a bathroom and another one a kitchen. Pansy moved to one of the doors and peaked in. It was bathroom. It was elegant, but not better than one at home. It had two sinks, a shower stall, and a bath tub, with tiles looking like moving water.

"That was bathroom." Pansy said, closing the door.

"So this must be the kitchen." Ron said standing by the door. He opened the door and waited for Pansy to go in first.

(Such a gentleman. No wonder I like him), Pansy thought as she entered the kitchen.

"I am starving," Ron said. He took out a some cake from the cooling-box and started eating it directly without taking a piece on a plate.

(Gentleman, my ass.) Pansy thought.

* * *

"Why the hell are we in Chicago of all the places. And how come your name is connected with the elite Malfoy family and mine with the mudbloods. How are we going to get back to Hogwarts? My studies are going to be ruined. Mother will be disappointed. And Pansy… It's entirely your fault, you stupid Mudblood Bitch! I am going to kill you and then cut your body into small pieces and feed it to rats. After that I am going to kill those rats, because they will be cursed by your blood." Malfoy rambled as he and Hermione walked back to the park.

"Oh, grow up, Malfoy. We are stuck here. Alone. Without any help. Think of something. Where can we find the counter spell?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, dunno. Perhaps some Magical Bookstore." Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"I know that. I meant where can we find the book store."

"Why don't you say what you mean? It would be so much easier to understand." Malfoy copied Hermione.

"Oh, shut your crap. I am just so darn confused. Do you think that there are some witches and wizards around here?"

"Granger, in case you haven't noticed, we are about 17 years behind times. Can you figure out what will happen in about less than a year?"

"Oh my god! Voldemort. Harry!" Hermione looked at Malfoy. He didn't twitch or gasp at Voldemort's name.

"Exactly. So we can't just go around asking people if they are wizards or witches. They would either send us to a loony-bin or worse, if they turn out to be an evil wizard, kill us both."

"Damn it all to hell! But why would they kill you? You are a Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"Use that pretty little head of yours, Granger!" (Was that a compliment?) Hermione thought. "I was- no, am not born yet. They would probably think I am an imposter from the good side and kill us instantly. And here I thought you were the smartest student in out class, Mudblood!" Draco said.

"Oh!" Hermione understood. Suddenly, the reality of the situation got to Hermione. She really was stuck. No one in Hogwarts knew where she was. Her parents. They were in the safe house, because of all the danger of Death Eaters. She needed to get to Harry and Ron fast. Ron. Wow, despite him being her boyfriend, she had not thought of him until now. Blame that on the kiss from Malfoy. How could one kiss from her enemy put her in such state. It was all his fault anyways. Why did he have to become a Head Boy. Their situation was just plain frustrating.

"We are going to be with each other until we find our way back to our time. So let's call a truce. I won't pick a fight with you and resist the overwhelming urge to curse and jinx you if you won't call me a mud- you-know-what and fight with me." Hermione extended her hand.

Draco looked at the small hand. It was a good idea to call a truce, but there are some things, like annoying the hell out of Granger, that nothing could compare to.

"No. No truce." Draco said.

"What! Oh come on Malfoy. We really need to work together on this one."

"I don't work with servants." Draco said snottily.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. This was all useless. They were never going to be able to work together, no matter the situation. Malfoy knew just which buttons to push to make her furious.

"Fine. If you don't want to work together, because you can't look past that long nose of yours," Hermione said, "I can find my way back to Hogwarts without your help."

"Okay. I don't need filthy blood running around me either." Draco said.

They both walked towards the opposite direction, neither knowing where they were going. They walked ten steps, stopping to see if the other would call them back. They didn't. They walked fifteen more steps, and stopped. For some reason they were being pulled back. They took one more step and both were thrown together in a pile of tangled limbs.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, MALFOY?" Hermione shrieked.

"I didn't do anything. It must be our wands. We are not connected any other way, but we did the time spell together in the library." Draco said, his voice filled with dread.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked. She couldn't think well under pressure.

"It means that our wands are connected. We can only do magic if we do it simultaneously."

"WHAT! This means that I'll have to stay with you. Aaaaaah! Could this situation get any worse?" Hermione asked.

"Don't jinx it, Granger."

"How dare you talk to me! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation. My wand doesn't have enough power that it could take me back in time. But you just had to do the spell with me, didn't you, Malfoy? You probably planned this whole thing, so I would be out of the way, and you _dear_ Dark Lord could kill Harr-" Hermione never got to finish her sentence, as she felt Malfoy's lips crushing hers.

A/N: YAY! So many reviews! You guys are the best. What did you think about the chapter? Good? Bad? Terrible? Well review and tell me if I should change the rating or not! Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 3:Mangoes2oo5, Butterfle, LovinLovegood1, mesaqt, blond-brain, tea-strainer, and The future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton (wow! Such a long name.). You guys are the best. Love ya. Keep the reviews coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I just realized I made a mistake in the last chapter. The line said _"Congratulations, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall greeted them. _I meant Mr. Weasley, not Mr. Malfoy.

IMPORTANT: I need a beta-reader. Anyone interested? What about the rating of the story? Keep it T or should I make it M (for later chapters)? I need to know!

_Recap:_

_They both walked towards the opposite direction, neither knowing where they were going. They walked ten steps, stopping to see if the other would call them back. They didn't. They walked fifteen more steps, and stopped. For some reason they were being pulled back. They took one more step and both were thrown together in a pile of tangled limbs._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, MALFOY?" Hermione shrieked._

"_I didn't do anything. It must be our wands. We are not connected any other way, but we did the time spell together in the library." Draco said, his voice filled with dread. _

"_What does that mean?" Hermione asked. She couldn't think well under pressure._

"_It means that our wands are connected. We can only do magic if we do it simultaneously."_

"_WHAT! This means that I'll have to stay with you. Aaaaaah! Could this situation get any worse?" Hermione asked._

"_Don't jinx it, Granger." _

"_How dare you talk to me! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation. My wand doesn't have enough power that it could take me back in time. But you just had to do the spell with me, didn't you, Malfoy? You probably planned this whole thing, so I would be out of the way, and you dear Dark Lord could kill Harr-" Hermione never got to finish her sentence, as she felt Malfoy's lips crushing hers._

_End Recap._

Draco didn't know what he was thinking when he kissed Granger. It was just so tempting. Ever since he had first kissed her on the train, he couldn't wait to take those pouty lips in his again. Then he stopped thinking all together when Hermione kissed him back.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was so confused. She was frustrated. She was angry. Over all, she was not in one of her good moods. And unfortunately for Blaise Zabini, he was her only company.

"I am going to kill the little weasel."

"You do that, Pans."

"I mean he has no manners."

"Yup."

"He was eating right off the plate. I thought he was so nice. He held the door open for me. Then he has to just go and ruin it"

"Yeah. Damn bastard."

"Why do I even like him?"

There was no answer. Pansy looked over to where Blaise was sitting, his eyes drooping.

"BLAISE!" Pansy yelled, her voice husky.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Pansy yelled, very annoyed.

"Hey, Parkinson," came Ron Weasley's voice through the door. "Could you guys keep it down a little, I am trying to work here. Oh, and Parkinson. no one is that good."

Blaise had just woken up and was laughing.

"Stop laughing or I will kick your ass. And you know I could."

"He thinks we are having se…… Wow! That boy is really blind."

"Yeah, he must be if he didn't notice that you are a queer."

"Hey! I take offence to that. I prefer being called gay or homosexual." Blaise said with a pout.

"Whatever, Zabini."

"So are you ever going to tell him that you like him?" Blaise asked.

"I don't like him." Pansy answered automatically.

"Denial is the first stage of acceptance." Blaise said in a singly-song voice.

"Shut up. And if it's up to me, he is never going to know anything."

But that would not happen, as Ginny Weasley was standing outside her door, listening to her every word.

* * *

Hermione finally realized what she was doing and pushed Malfoy away. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

_You were kissing a Malfoy! A hot one at that! _Hermione's conscious said.

'He kissed me first. And he is not hott.' (Yes, hott with at least two t's.)

_You can't even lie to yourself. I know what you are thinking. I am a part of you._

'Shut up!'

Without realizing it, Hermione was staring into the stormy gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. They were filled with desire, mystery and something she couldn't place.

"Don't touch me again!" Hermione said, trying to hiss without her voice sounding husky, but failing miserably.

"Who would want to touch you?" Draco replied. The desire in the stormy was replaced by repulsiveness. The protective barriers were back in place. "I was just trying to make you shut up."

"If no one wants to touch me, why did you kiss me? Aren't I just a filthy mudblood?" Hermione said, her voice filled with hatred.

"Sure, you are. I just kissed you, because I knew it would annoy you."

"You are such a jerk."

"Am I? Why did you kiss me back then?" Draco asked. Hermione had no reply for this, as Draco had known there wouldn't be, and began moving toward the end of the street. Draco followed.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Parkinson, the Slytherin princess likes Ronald Weasley, your brother?"

"For the sixth time, yes, Harry." Ginny replied.

"And how do you know this?" Harry asked suspiciously, watching Ginny closely.

"I heard them talking about it when I went to see Ron."

"Them? You mean Ron knows that Parkinson likes him?"

"Oh my god. You have been hanging out with Ron way too much. You are getting so slow. I went to Ron's rooms to see if he was ok. I couldn't "

"How did you get into his room? You don't know the password." Harry interepted.

"Seriously, Harry, would you stop cutting me off. I am not making this up. I would know the password, of course. I am a school prefect. McGonagall sent prefects letters telling us that there are new Heads." Harry opened his mouth to say something. "And before you say anything, no, the letters did not say what happened to Hermione and Malfoy. Dumbledore is going to announce that they had an internship offer and they accepted. The people in your potions class will be told that Hermione and the ferret were found in a different part of the castle, before they were sent off to wherever."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Moving on with my story, I entered the common room and I heard a door slam. I thought it might be Parkinson's room's, so I went to the other door, thinking it was Ron's. It wasn't. That's when I heard Pansy talking about that."

"Wait till Ron hears th" Harry started.

"Oh no, he won't be hearing anything about Parkinson any time soon. It's invasion of privacy. I just overheard something that I shouldn't have. You are not going to tell him."

Harry looked as though he was about to argue.

"Promise me or I won't even let you kiss me until you do." Ginny said threateningly.

"Fine. I promise." Harry admitted defeat.

"Good." Ginny pulled Harry's tie towards her, and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"Wait for me, Granger." Malfoy yelled behind her.

"Give me one good reason to do that, Malfoy."

"Well, if you go too far, we might be thrown together again. And as much as you'd like to be with me, I'd prefer not to break any bones." Hermione slowed considerably. Malfoy ran so that he was walking right next to her.

"Now that we are on the move, where are we going? Any plans?" Malfoy asked, trying to be civil, but only because he needed her to get back to Hogwarts.

"I don't know. For all we know is that we are in Chicago. I've been here before when I visited my aunt. There is a place like Diagon Ally called the Chitown. It's in one of the suburbs, so if we find a map of Chicago, we can plan where we are going next." Hermione said. It was unlikely that Malfoy was going to leave without her, because of the charm, so it was wise to share the plan with him.

"Hmmm."

"What do you think?" Hermione asked after a long period of silence.

"Didn't know my opinion matter to you, Granger," Malfoy relied smartly. Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Malfoy continued. "Well it's not like we have a choice, so your plan will have to do."

'You trying coming up with a plan.' Hermione thought but didn't say anything to avoid getting into an argument.

"And no, I know I couldn't come up with anything better." Malfoy said as though he had read her mind.

It was amazing how the two enemies knew each other so well. It may be the result of years of taunting and annoying one another, but they probably knew each better than most people. They were more alike than anyone could guess.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: Pansy and Ron encounter, problems between Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Draco's journey get complicated. Now, I know, I know. This was a really boring chapter. But it was necessary to get all the information. I only got two reviews last chapter. I need motivation! And I need whether you guys want to read rated M version or just keep this T. And the beta reader. Thanks for the reviews: Mangoes2oo5 and The future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton. Love ya guys. You're the best. Oh, and if u want to do me a big favor and be my beta reader. Email me s o n i j a n u h o t m a i l . c o m(take out the spaces between each letter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own this story; no matter how hard I try, so stop asking.

A/N: I know it has been a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time since I updated, but I have my reasons. I am playing a sport this season, so I don't have that much time this time of the year. After that I was too busy studying for finals. School's out! Finally! More at the end of the chapter.

Last chapter:

"_I don't know. For all we know is that we are in Chicago. I've been here before when I visited my aunt. There is a place like Diagon Ally called the Chitown. It's in one of the suburbs, so if we find a map of Chicago, we can plan where we are going next." Hermione said. It was unlikely that Malfoy was going to leave without her, because of the charm, so it was wise to share the plan with him._

"_Hmmm." _

"_What do you think?" Hermione asked after a long period of silence. _

"_Didn't know my opinion matter to you, Granger," Malfoy relied smartly. Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Malfoy continued. "Well it's not like we have a choice, so your plan will have to do."_

'_You trying coming up with a plan.' Hermione thought but didn't say anything to avoid getting into an argument._

"_And no, I know I couldn't come up with anything better." Malfoy said as though he had read her mind. _

_It was amazing how the two enemies knew each other so well. It may be the result of years of taunting and annoying one another, but they probably knew each better than most people. They were more alike than anyone could guess._

Chapter 6

It was simply amazing. There were so many similarities. It would take forever to list them all. They were walking toward a group of men.

"Do you think it is safe to ask them, I mean the news has shown our pictures on the television." Malfoy said.

"Wow, Malfoy, you can think." Hermione said sarcastically. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Hermione continued, "We could always disguise ourselves. It's not like we are going to get caught. The ministry cannot identify our magic, because we don't exist yet. Or at lest I don't. So I get to change our appearance." Hermione had the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hell no. I don't trust you with my body. Who knows what kind of sick fantasies you may have about me?" Malfoy exploded.

"But you will have to trust me won't you? Or the wrong people might catch us. We need to talk to Dumbledore, not American ministry employees."

"How do you know that Dumble-dork will believe you?" Malfoy asked, just seeking an argument. It worked. Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't you dare call that great man a dork. _Transformis_…" Hermione said.

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch. Ginny was picking her food.

"Aren't you worried about Hermione? She is all alone." Ginny asked. Harry looked up.

"I am not worried." Looking at the appalled look on Ginny's face, he corrected himself. "I care about what happens to Hermione, of course. She is my best friend, after all. It's just that I am not worried, because Dumbledore told us that she will come back. I just hope that nothing happens to her. Besides, Malfoy's with her."

"Huh? Since when do you trust Malfoy to take care of Hermione?" Ginny asked. 'God, this boy is so confusing.' She thought to herself.

"I am not friendly with Malfoy. Ughh." Harry shuddered at the thought. "It's just that Dumbledore said that they came together to Hogwarts, so she is safe for a little while at lease. And our Hermione doesn't need protecting. She is the encyclopedia of hexes and curses. She can take care of herself."

"I guess." Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Ron's coming over. Are you sure that I can't tell him about Parkinson." Harry pleaded.

"Yes I am sure." Ginny glared at her boyfriend.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said as Ron came closer. Ron shrugged.

"So how was your day?" Ron asked as he sat down across form Ginny and Harry.

"Oh, nothing special. So how's Parkinson holding up?" Harry asked Ron, also earning a kick under the table from Ginny.

"She is fine, I guess. Why are you asking me this?" Ron said as he looked from Harry to Ginny and back to Harry again.

"Nothing's going on, Ron." It was Ginny who answered. "We are just wondering how you are settling in."

Ron apparently bought that as he went back to eating. They finished eating lunch.

"We have a free period next. Do you want to go and check out the books in my library?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny. Ginny shook her head.

"I have potions next. Snape hates me, so I better not be late…" Ginny got up form her seat, and kissed Harry. Ron pointedly looked away. Ginny left with her book bag, complaining. Ginny was very good at Potions, so she was moved up one level, NEWTs level. But she did not have the class with the rest of the Gryffindors; she had the class with some Slytherins and Ravenclaws. And, of course, Slytherin meant Pansy. Maybe she should try to get Pansy to admit that she likes Ron. That shouldn't be too hard. Right?

Ginny exited with Ron and Harry, who followed Ron to the Library, hoping to find the book with the potion.

Ginny entered the potions classroom and sat in the middle of the class, with the only other Gryffindor sixth-grader who was smart enough to be in the seventh year class, and Ginny's best friend Erin Patterson. Erin was a simple girl, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Well, she was simple until you got to know her, then she was extraordinary. She had a great sense of humor and was well-liked by everyone. Even Snape didn't make fun of her as the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Hiya." Erin said, looking up from her drawing book. Did I mention that she was artistic as well? Well she was artistic.

"Hey, how come you get to this class so early? You're here before anyone else. All the time." Ginny said, setting down her books and taking a seat.

"I just find a classroom so peaceful." Ginny snorted at this. "Let me finish. I find a classroom more peaceful when no one else is in it. And not just this classroom."

"You're weird." Ginny said this, as the door opened, revealing Pansy and Blaise on the other side. They seemed to be arguing again, as they hadn't noticed that Ginny and Erin were in the class.

"No way in hell I am going to tell him that I like him. And no you're not setting us up. I remember what happened last time when you did that with-" Pansy stopped mid-sentence as she saw who was in the classroom. She thought back to her sentence to make sure she didn't give anything away after she looked at Ginny, who gave her a knowing smile.

Blaise looked between the two girls, already suspecting something. He couldn't help it, he was a Slytherin.

Draco closed his eyes. He was too afraid to look at himself. He could literally feel his body weight move.

"Let's go!" Hermione said in a very cheerful voice. This definitely scared Draco. She couldn't be this happy unless she had done something to vent out her anger. And there was only one person available to take her stress out on. Him.

Draco peeked at Hermione. He had changed her hair to black and now had light green eyes. She had apparently transformed her clothes as well. She was now wearing a t-shirt that matched her eyes, and loose black pants. She would be beautiful to anyone but Draco. He preferred her with her brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She looked better, more natural.

'_I didn't just think that. I will just rewind, and pretend like that thought never popped into my stupid brain. May be the time-travel had meddled with his brain_.' Draco thought wishfully.

Hermione was smiling inside. She was evil. But she couldn't resist. She had turned Malfoy into her Harry's identical twin, minus the scar. He had the same messy hair and emerald eyes. He would surely kill her when he opens his eyes.

Draco opened his eyes. He was shorter. He couldn't see his face, but wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he looked like now. He could see that Hermione couldn't contain her grin. He was definitely going to kill her. Well, as soon as he saw his face, he was sure.

"Can I see what I look like now, Granger?" Malfoy asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Hermione knew he would ask that soon. "Sure." She conjured a mirror for him to see his face, and handed it to him. After that, she started moving away from him, slowly, so he wouldn't notice. She failed. He noticed.

Draco looked at his face and almost screamed. It was a living nightmare. He was the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-The-Golden-Boy-And-To-Be-Pampered-Forever. He was going to kill someone. And he had a pretty good idea of who it would be. He ran after Granger, who had broken into a run as soon as he looked in the mirror.

It was a strange scened indeed. A black-haired boy, chasing a brunnette girl who was shrieking, as the boy caught up with her.

A/N: Wow. I actually finished this chapter. I am surprised. Hehe. Thank you so much for the reviews, I luv ya all so much: Mangoes2oo5, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce /u/913989/ , and Butterfle. I appreciate the comments. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. Criticize. I don't mind.

Review!


End file.
